


Saved by Blue Eyes

by Dutchess_Farfie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's not coping well, Gambling, Illegal Activities, M/M, cas just wants to help, illegal fighting ring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_Farfie/pseuds/Dutchess_Farfie
Summary: Dean Winchester had cleaned up his life after his parents died, he went back to school, he got a decent job and even had a friend or two. So what if he hadn't fixed his relationship with his little brother, so what if his favorite past time is beating the shit out of strangers in a shady fighting ring? No one was perfect, right? At least Dean didn't think so, until a powder blue classic Cadillac turns up in the garage and Bobby set's him the task of getting it fixed up for its newest owner. An owner who's blue eyes make Dean feel as if he can't hide anything any more.





	1. An Invitation

“Hey idijit! Get your head out the clouds!” a grumpy voice called out from the other side of the garage. Dean grunted as his hand slipped on the wrench he was currently wielding against the under side of a 2006 Honda. 

“Hey Bobby! Why don't you stop yelling across the damn garage.” Dean yelled back as he picked back up his wrench and continued to work, but this time with out the day dreams. Bobby's boots came walking over and his face was down where he could see Dean under the car. 

“Boy, don't make me get under there and show you how to do your own damn job.” he said with a playful glint in his eye. Dean rolled his eyes as he continued to work.

“Bobby you're not my babysitter. “ Dean muttered as he finished up and pulled himself out from under the car. He got to his feet and dropped his tool into the tool box. 

“Why do I feel like I am then?” He asked as he followed Dean over to the sink area. 

“A misplaced sense of entitlement?” Dean asked only to be smacked on the back of his head. 

“Ever since your parents..” Bobby started but was cut off.

“I'm fine Bobby, and I'm dealing with it.” the younger said as he quickly washed his hands. Bobby sighed.

“You're not the only one hurtin Dean, but maybe you should talk to someone.” the grump said before walking off to talk to another mechanic. 

Four years since the car accident and Dean still found himself spacing off at odd times and the pain of loss swallowing him whole again. He was trying to keep his life together, god knows he needed too.

Before his parents death he had been a bit of a loser. Probably a lot of a loser but with his parents gone there weren't very many people who where willing to put up with his shit. He'd been forced to change, no more late nights, no more one night stands, no more stumbling into work two hours late with yesterdays cloths on. He'd been forced to be an adult and he was managing.

He'd gone back to school and gotten an official degree to be a mechanic and had started working here at Bobby's garage soon after. He'd taken up a few hobby's, maybe not legal ones; but he'd gotten his life together, at least as far as anyone that looked was concerned. He had yet to reach out and mend some damaged relationships though.

His baby brother for example.

He finished cleaning up his work area and signed off on all the paper work for the Honda. It had been a pretty easy fix which left him open for a lunch break which was nice since he'd been working through his for a few weeks now. He parked the car and dropped the paper work off at the front desk with Ellen.

“Done already?” she asked as she took the clip board.

“Yeah, just an exhaust issue.” he said as he shed his blue uniform over shirt and slid behind the counter to disappear into the little employee area. He hung the shirt and grabbed his leather jacket. “I'm going out for lunch, want anything?” he asked.

“No honey, I'm alright. I packed mine and Bobby's lunch today.” she said and Dean winced. He knew that meant health food for Bobby which meant he'd be an extra grump the rest of the day. He came back out and nodded to a customer who was picking up their car before slipping out the front door. He patted the hood of his car fondly before sliding in and letting the engine purr to life.

“Yeah, I missed you too baby.” He cooed at the car before he threw it in reverse and headed to his favorite lunch spot. McFay's was crowded today but he managed to find a parking spot and snagged a spot at the low bar. 

“Hey Dean sugga.” the Waitress behind the bar said with her usual grace. “The usual?” 

“You know me, Faye, never stray from what I know.” he said with a grin. She rolled her eyes and sauntered over to the window to shout back his order. 

Dean pulled out his phone and saw he had a few texts from Joe and a missed called. He pulled up the text from Joe, asking him to tell her Dad to call her the fuck back. Dean chuckled and shot her a quick 'Ok' before opening up the missed call and seeing a number he didn't recognize. He looked confused at it for a moment before his phone lit up at him, ringing with the number flashing across the screen. He hit accept.

“Hello?” He said. 

“Hey Dean.” Came his little brothers voice from the other end of the phone. His heart froze and his hand clenched on the bar. 

“Hey Sammy.” he said.

“..It's been a while.” came the nervous reply. 

“Four years, give or take.” 

“Yeah..” There was a long pause and Dean's anger was winning out the war raging inside him.

“What do you want?” He asked. 

“Megan's birthday is this weekend.” Dean felt his insides twist. “She'll be eight.”

“Is that so?” He said. “Time sure does fly.”

“Jess and I are having a small birthday party for her this weekend. I'd like you to be there.”

“I'll see if I can get off work.” he said.

“I've already talked to Bobby and Ellen. They've agreed to give you the weekend off. Come on Dean, we live across the city.”

“Yeah, and yet this is the first time I've heard from you in four years?” Dean said, his voice hot with anger.

“A phone works both ways Dean. You could have just as easily called me.”

“I'm sorry Sam, but if I do remember correctly the last time we spoke you told me I was useless and was a disgrace to the Winchester name. Oh, and let's not forget that you said I was to blame for our parents death.” Sam tried to say something else but Dean cut him off. “And maybe you said that in the heat of the moment but four years is a long time to stay away if you didn't think it was true. So forgive me if I wasn't going to take the first step to mend this.”

“Dean.” he started to protest but he hung up. Faye slid his plate in front of him but he wasn't hungry anymore. He dropped the cash to cover the meal on the bar and left. He slid into his car and leaned his forehead on the steering wheel.

“FUCK!” He snarled and rammed his fist against the dash. He pulled out his phone and called the shop. Ellen answered after only a few rings.

“Singer Garage.” she said.

“Why didn't you tell me about Megan's birthday?” Dean asked and there was a lengthy pause.

“Sam wanted to tell you himself Dean.” she said.

“This is some crap Ellen and you know it. I don't want to see him.” he snarled. 

“He is your brother Dean, and Megan is your niece, it's time to mend that fence.” she said and he just hung up. He'd be damned if he was going back into work now. He started the car and shot out of the parking lot. He made a bee line for his apartment, he shut the car off and just set for a moment, letting things settle over him.

He wasn't ready to face his brother and his happy little life just yet. Sure he missed Megan, she was a little ray of sunshine that he thought about everyday but there were so many strings attached to that situation....

His phone went off again and looked down to see Bobby's number flashing across his screen.

“What?” He snapped into his phone.

“Don't take that tone of voice with me boy.” Bobby said and Dean rolled his eyes.

“You're not my Dad Bobby.” he said. 

“No, I'm not. And it's a damn good thing too cause if I was I'd have to beat some sense into you. Sam is reaching out Dean, he's trying to mend things between you. He knows he messed up back then and he want's to make things right.”

“That's nice but that's not what I want. He moved on with his life, he made himself a nice little cozy life and left me in the dust.” 

“And what was he suppose to do Dean? Wallow in it the way you did?” Dean opened his mouth, ready to be angry but was silenced. “You should be happy for him, proud that he was able to do what you were to damn damaged to do, he moved on with his life.”

“Bobby, that's enough.” Dean said, his voice gone empty.

“No it damn well isn't! You need to open your eyes boy!” Dean hung up and got out of the car. He started toward the stairs and when his phone went off again he hurled it at the ground, breaking it into a several pieces. 

He stormed up his stairs, taking them two at a time. He unlocked his door and went straight to his room. He discarded his clothes as he went and grabbed his gym back. He pulled on a pair of loose black sweats and a gray muscle shirt and then a black hoodie. He pulled the hood up to cover his face and headed back out again.

He bypassed his car and headed deeper into the complex until he came to the back fence. He slipped through a loose bored and started the familiar trek to down town. He slipped into an ally way once he was deep into the stench of the city. He kept his head down and was sure to not make eye contact with anyone he passed. He stopped at a door and knocked in a beat of three. A tall lanky man opened the door and eye Dean suspiciously. 

“You a fighter?” He asked, his voice low and deep. Dean gave a nod, flashed his wrapped knuckles and the guy stepped to the side. “Check in at the table, we'll get you set up.” Dean went in, and started the familiar process that he went through several days a week if not more. There was nothing quite as therapeutic as beating the shit out of strangers. Sure money was involved but Dean didn't give a shit. He placed his bet like he always did and then went into the next room where the crowd was roaring and jeering the two current fighters as they wailed on each other. 

He stood toward the back, leaning against and wall and closed his eyes. He hated waiting but it was part of the game. He listened to the crowd go nuts as one fighter got the better of the other. Soon it was over and he pushed away and headed for the center of the crowd.

“Next fighter!” A voice called out as Dean made his way over. He made it to the center just as they were dragging out the loser of the last match. When Dean entered and finally got a good look at the winner, he inwardly sighed. The guy was huge, built like a brick wall, nothing Dean couldn't handle but work would be a bitch tomorrow. 

“You Winchester?” The ref (for lack of a better term) asked him. Dean nodded as he moved to stand opposite 'the brick wall'. “Alright, we go till knock out. No killin here.” He said as he eyed Dean and the bigger man. Dean nodded as the other guy leered at him.

“Alright, and FIGHT” The ref disappeared into the crowd and Dean was finally able to let loose. He lost himself in the contorted movement of his body, duck, punch, drop, kick, punch. His mind narrowed down to nothing but his opponents body and the pain he was inflicting and the pain that was being inflicted back on him. It was bliss. The sound of the big mans body hitting the floor is what pulled Dean back to the here and now. 

The crowd was going nuts, Dean could tell his lip was busted and the few punches on his body that the guy had landed were going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow but he was already feeling better. He smiled at the Ref as he came back in and directed two guys to hall the downed fighter out. 

“Bring on the next.” Dean said as he spat blood onto the concrete floor. He would get all the mean out of him by the end of the night.


	2. A Blue Cadi

The next morning Dean couldn't deny the pain that was coursing through him as he came too laying on his back in his bed. He had managed to take off his dirty cloths the night before but he hadn't managed a shower. He reached for his phone before he remembered that he'd busted it the day before. He groaned and looked at the bed side clock and saw that he'd managed to wake up on time at least. He rolled onto his stomach and reached for his bed side table. The movement caused him to hiss out loud as he jarred a few tender spots on his chest. He got a hold of the pill bottle and tossed two in his mouth before he found a water bottle and swallowed them.

He hauled himself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, he ran the shower water as he relieved himself. He stepped to the sink and took a long look at his face in the mirror. The good news was he managed to not have a black eye this time, the bad news was his lip was pretty busted up. He sighed and reached for his first aid kit that stayed on the back of the toilet. He examined the lip and figured it had better wait till after his shower.

He made quick work of the shower and then toweled off before placing a few butterfly bandages on his lip, there wasn't anything to do for the nasty bruise that was forming on his cheek bone however. He sighed as he thought about the ass chewing he would get at the garage.

“Still worth it.” He said out loud to the mirror. He got dressed quickly, glancing at the clock again and making a mental note to stop and pick up a new phone soon. He had insurance on it for obvious reasons. He snatched his keys off the kitchen counter and headed out the door.

He managed to make it through the entire building at work and all the way into the garage before he was seen by anyone. There was already a car waiting. It was an old Cadillac in powder blue. Dean stopped to admire it for a moment, letting out a low whistle.

“Its a beaut ain't it.” Came Bobby's voice from behind him.

“It is, What's wrong with it?” Dean asked with out turning around. Instead he went to the hood and lifted it.

“Don't know yet. That's your job.” He said with good humor. Dean glanced over and saw the moment all the good humor faded out of Bobby's face.

“Dean..” He said as he took in the damage to his face.

“Don't worry about it Bobby, just a few scratches.” He said as he went back to the car, his eyes trying to concentrate on the engine below him and not the man staring at him. “What does the owner say is going on?” He asked and he prayed Bobby would just let it drop. There was a tense silence in which Dean stared at the car and Bobby stared at him before the older man sighed deeply and came to stand next to him.

“The man who brought it in just inherited it from a relative and want's to get it checked up. All the usual, oil, filters, spark plugs...”

“Mr. Singer?” Came a deep voice from the other side of the garage. Dean didn't look up but slid a creeper over and laid down on it before sliding under the car to have a better look.

“Oh, Mr. Novak!” Bobby said and Dean glanced over to see a sleek pair of leather shoes join Bobby's dirty work boots.

“Sorry to bother you back here but your wife told me to come back. I wanted to tell you that I prefer you use only the best filters and oil on the car.” Dean rolled his eyes as he tightened a hose clamp that he noticed was a little lose.

“Sounds good Mr. Novak. Dean!” Bobby hollered at him and Dean was unceremoniously yanked out from under the Cadi by Bobby's boot on the creeper. Dean set up as he made eye contact with the car owner.

 _Hot damn._ Dean thought as he got to his feet, he even forgot to get mad at Bobby. The man was tall, a least as tall as Dean, he was in suit with his tie loosened and a long tan trench coat over it. His hair was dark brown and sticking up all over the place as if he kept running his hands through it, his eyes were a soft blue that made Dean think of snow. He had at least two days worth of stubble gracing his very well defined jaw. Dean's mouth was suddenly dry.

“Did you hear Mr. Novak?” Bobby asked him, Dean turned his best smile on the man.

“Only the best.” He said to the blue eyed man. “I can make that a guarantee.” The man was frowning at him, a look that Dean wasn't use to getting in response to his smile.

“Are you..alright?” the man asked him. “Your lip is bleeding.” Dean swore softly and turned away, _fuck_ he snarled at himself as he wiped at his mouth.

“Oh, Dean's just a bit of a klutz is all Mr. Novak. No need to worry, he's the best damn mechanic in the state.” Bobby said and Dean almost turned around to tell him off but thought better of it. He deserved it he knew, even if it meant looking like an idiot in front of the gorgeous car owner. He listened as Bobby led the man out of the garage before he moved off to the little restroom at the back to re-bandage his lip.

Lunch time came fast as Dean was working on the Cadillac. His original plan was to get the Cadi done as fast as possible so he could see the man again but it had become increasingly clear that the Cadi had set for some time with out any attention. He was pulled out from under the car again by the sound of his name coming from the reception area. He sighed as he stood to his feet, wiping his hands on the blue rag on top of the car before stuffing it in his pocket.

He approached slowly to find Ellen waiting for him, her arms crossed as she examined his face.

“You are a damned fool Dean Winchester.” She said as she let her breath out softly. “I wish you would talk to someone.” She shook her head and seem to pull herself back together. “The owner of the blue Cadi is here for an update.” She eyed him warily. “Maybe I should talk to him...”

“No!” Dean said a little too urgently. “I mean, He's already seen my face today, Bobby told him I tripped or something. He knows I'm doing the work, he'll want to talk to me personally I'm sure.” Dean realized he was rambling so he just patted Ellen's shoulder and moved into the reception area. He spotted Mr. Novak imminently standing next to the window that overlooked the front parking lot.

“Hello again Mr. Novak.” Dean said as he approached. The man turned, his serious eyes taking in Dean once again and Dean was happy to report that he had NOT over stated the mans good looks earlier.

“Good afternoon...” his deep voice trailed off, “I'm sorry I didn't catch your name earlier.” Dean smiled.

“Dean, Dean Winchester.” He said as he offered his hand.

“Castiel Novak.” he said as he took Deans callused hand and they shook.

“Pleasure Mr. Novak. Now you're looking for an update on the Cadi?” Dean asked as he motioned to the garage behind them.

“Yes,” He said but his eyes were locked on Dean's and he got the distinct impression that Castiel could see through him to his very soul. It made Dean want to squirm.

“Ah, well she's good.” He cleared his throat and looked at the ceiling. “She's a good car, but she's definitely sat for a while without any attention. That causes issues with a car, especially one as old as your Cadi.”

“Yes, it was willed to me from an Uncle who was sick for a long time before he passed. The car set in his garage for at least a year.” the man said and Dean dared to look back at him. He was still looking directly at Dean, his eyes searching and Dean felt as if everyone of his flaws was on display for this man.

“It isn't anything that can't be fixed.” Dean said, his eyes locked on Castiel's blue ones. There was a long pause where time seem to freeze as he gazed into the intense blue eyes. Castiel seemed to be on the edge of saying something, something more, and then his gaze shifted away and the moment passed. Dean's heart was doing strange things in his chest.

“Thank you, Mr. Winchester. Cost isn't a problem. I haven't decided what I'm going to do with it just yet but I want it in perfect condition.” He said as he held out his hand once again. Dean shook it and stepped back so the man could exit out the door to the parking lot.

“And Mr. Winchester?” He said over his shoulder as he paused with the door opened. Dean looked over to him and met those wonderful eyes again. “Next time someone throws a punch at your face, maybe you should duck.” he said with a straight face. Dean froze for a moment before he doubled over laughing.

“You should see the other guy.” he said as he wiped at his eyes. “But I'll remember that for the next time. Thanks for the advice.” Castiel frowned at him for a moment before he turned and left, letting the door close behind him. Dean went back to the car with a smile on his face.

It took Dean two more days before he was satisfied the Cadi was in top condition. He'd spoken to Castiel over the phone a few times to get his permission to do several jobs and had been given permission. He took it out back and was hosing it down, getting ready to wash all the grease marks off when Bobby found him.

“Dean, Mr. Novak just called. He won't have time to come get the car today. He's asked if we can bring it to him at his house.” He said as he joined Dean next to the Cadi. “Will you have time?” Dean felt a thrill rush through him. He wanted to say yes, but the garage was full at the moment.

“I don't right now, I can drop it off after the shop closes.” He said with some reluctance.

“Okay, I'll ask Mr. Novak if that's alright. Be sure you get it clean first boy.” He said with a warning glare. “I want to be able to call Mr. Novak a regular customer.” Dean saluted him and got back to work cleaning the car.

The rest of the day was spent underneath too many cars to count. Mostly oil changes and routine maintenance but a few that would take a day more to work on. Dean was the last one in the shop at the end of the day as he washed up in the garage sink. He glanced up at his reflection and was happy to see that his lip was looking much better but the bruise was still visible if only slightly. He sighed as he dried his hands before he started locking up. He grabbed the Cadillac keys and his own before he went out the front door. He locked it and headed for the Cadillac, he patted the hood of his baby as he passed her.

“I'll be back for you soon. Don't get jealous baby.” He said with a smile for his car. He slid into the soft leather of the Cadillac and listened as the engine rolled over perfectly and the car purred to life. He gave a whoop of victory before he pulled out the little sheet of paper that Bobby had jotted down Castiel's address on. He quickly entered it into his GPS on his new phone and mapped it. It wouldn't take him long to get there maybe 15 or 20 minuets. He turned the radio to his favorite classic rock station and left the parking lot.

He pulled up to the small ranch style house a short 15 minuets later. He pulled the cadi into the drive way as Castiel had directed him and killed the engine. He got out and inspected the house, it was in good repair, painted white with a soft gray trim. The yard was well maintained and the blue Chevy Impala (2016) looked clean and well used. As he turned toward the house the front door opened and Castiel stepped out, gently closing the door behind him. Dean slid his hands in his pockets and he approached the porch. He took his time taking in Castiel in his faded blue jeans and black long sleeve shirt.

“She's 100%, with nothing but the best.” Dean said with a smile. Castiel returned his smile as he came down the few steps.

“I really appreciate you bringing it to me.” he glanced back at the house. “I'm babysitting for my neighbors today and she's not feeling very well.” he said as he looked back to Dean. “Her parents should be here shortly I hope. I just got her down for a nap a little while ago.” He glanced behind Dean at the car in his drive way.

“Come see it, we won't drive it since you have visitor but you can start her up.” He said handing the keys to Castiel. He glanced again at the house before he followed Dean over to the Cadillac. He opened the door for the cars owner and Castiel slid in. He started the engine and smiled when it turned over perfectly.

“It sounds wonderful Mr. Winchester.” he said with a smile for Dean. He felt his chest inflate a little and he wanted to go into all the details but at that moment a little voice called from the porch.

“Cas?” came the little voice. Castiel jumped up from the car and rushed to his porch. Dean chuckled and took the keys from the ignition and shut the door. He started back to the porch when the same voice set his heart to racing.

“Uncle Dean?” Dean had just set foot on the cement path that led back to the front porch. Castiel was kneeling in front of a little brown haired blue eyed girl that was staring at Dean as if she had seen Santa. “UNCLE DEAN!” She shouted. Dean felt his heart restrict and his knees went weak.

“Megan.” He said, his voice weak. She bolted from Castiel's arms barley giving Dean time to spread his, when the little girl launched herself into him. Castiel was looking at Dean as if he was seeing him for the first time as he came down the stairs.

“I didn't make the connection.” He said his voice gentle. Megan pulled away from hugging Dean and smiled at him.

“I told Daddy you would come! You're coming tomorrow right!? I'm so excited!!” Dean set her on the ground and knelt in front of her.

“Of course I'm coming beautiful. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now Mr. Novak tells me you aren't feeling good, shouldn't you be inside?” He asked. She pouted at him and his heart was melting. He couldn't believe he'd missed out on this little girl for so long. She'd gotten so big.

“You'll come too right Uncle Dean!?” She asked, taking his hand her big blue eyes pleading with him.

“Ah sweetie I wish I could but I gotta get going. I was just here to drop of Mr. Novak's car for him.” he said with a smile for Castiel. “But I will see you tomorrow for your big day, Okay?” She looked doubtful for a moment before she gave him a thousand watt smile.

“Okay Uncle Dean. I love you.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek and Dean felt tears in his eyes. He quickly stood as Castiel directed Megan back into the house. He said something softly to her and came back to the edge of the porch. Dean wiped at his face with the palms of his hands and looked to the other man with tired eyes.

“I..I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were Sam's brother.” Castiel said, his eyes filled with doubt. “He mentioned he had a brother but he never said...” he trailed off, a frown in place.

“Don't sweat it Cas” Dean said without thinking. A car pulled up to the front of the house and Dean closed his eyes as dread filled him. This was getting worse and worse.

“Dean?” Came his baby brothers wounded voice. He couldn't believe this was about to happen in front of Casteil. He looked up at the sky, cursing who ever was watching his pain. He turned to his brother who was frozen half way through the little yard. Dean glanced behind him to see Jess frozen by the car, her door still open.

He suddenly realized he really couldn't do this right now, like _really_ couldn't. He spun back to Castiel a strained smile on his face.

“Well I hope the Cadillac is up to par now Mr. Novak.” He said. “We hope you consider Singer Garage for any other service you might need.” He spun around and headed down the drive way. He realized vaguely that he hadn't ordered an Uber like he had planned to but he couldn't stop now. His brother finally unfroze.

“Dean wait!” He called and Dean froze. “Please, we need to talk.” Dean felt as if his jaw was frozen shut but he didn't move. He felt Sam's hand on his arm all of a sudden and he went rigid and jerked away.

“I promised Megan I'd be at her party tomorrow.” He said, keeping his voice level and even. “I won't break it.” There was a pause in which he could hear his brother breathing deeply but he refused to look.

“Alright, alright Dean, We'll talk tomorrow then.” Sam swallowed loudly. “Good night.” He stayed frozen for a moment as he listen to Sam's retreating foot steps but high tailed it down the drive way as he heard Cas address his brother. He didn't want to hear whatever was said. He wanted out of there. He got as far as the side walk when another voice shot through him

“Mr. Winchester!” Castiel called out. He kept walking, his head down his hands in his pockets. “Dean!” He froze at the sound of his name in that deep gravely voice. A hand grabbed his arm and he was spun around. “They're gone, allow me to take you home.” he said, his beautiful blue eyes searching Dean's dead green ones.

“I'll get an uber, thank you though, Mr. Novak.” he said and he saw the flash of anger in the other mans eyes.

“It's Castiel.” He said. “Call me Castiel. And please, you brought the car too me and you didn't have too, allow me to take you back to your car.” Dean hesitated but he was falling into those blue eyes again, and suddenly he didn't feel like running any more.

“Alright Castiel, if you insist.” he said with a sigh. “My car's at the shop.” He was rewarded with a soft smile from the other man.

“Come on then.” He said as he gently pulled Dean by his arm back up the drive way. He dropped his arm to go around to the drivers side and Dean felt the loss of his hand. He shook his head as he got into the car. He needed to reel in this strange attraction. Castiel started up his car and backed out of the drive way. Dean let the silence wrap around him, he wouldn't be the one to break it...but Cas had witnessed something painful...

“I'm sorry.” Dean finally blurted. “I'm sorry you had to see that.” The other man didn't respond for a while and Dean figured he wouldn't..

“I'm sorry I didn't make the connection of the last name. I don't know what difference it would have made..”

“Probably none. Don't worry about it. Family sucks,” Dean said and turned his gaze out the side window.

“You will go to Megan's party tomorrow won't you?” the other man asked, Dean turned to look at him, ready to be mad.

“I won't break a promise to that little girl again.” He growled. Castiel glanced at him, his face going red.

“I didn't mean that, I'm sorry, I just meant that it'd be nice...” He trailed off and Dean stared out the window.

“I'll be there Cas, as long as I don't chicken out.” He muttered, his arms crossed. Cas didn't say anything, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel. They pulled into the shop parking lot and Dean let out a long sigh as they pulled up next to his car, the only one in the lot.

“Beautiful car.” Castiel said and Dean smiled at him.

“Thanks, Can I ask a favor of you?” Dean asked.

“Sure.”

“Tomorrow,” Dean picked up a pen that was in the cup holder between them and pulled out his wallet. He got a shop card out and wrote his cell number on the back. “Text me, make me go to the party. No matter what I say. Or if I don't answer.” He paused and thought about it before he jotted down his home address too. “There now you can literally hunt me down if I don't show.” He handed the card to Castiel who took it and stared at it.

“I can do that.” He said as his blue eyes met Deans. “I look forward to seeing you.” Dean opened his door and got out, he leaned back down and gave Cas a smile.

“Don't let me chicken out.” He said, his voice serious. “I tend to screw these things up majorly.” Castiel gave him a firm nod.

“I'll blow your phone up all day if that's what it takes.” he said in his deep serious voice. Deans smile stretched across his face.

“Knew I could count on you Cas.” He knocked on the top of the car before closing the door. He watched the blue impala pull out of the lot, his mind full of serious blue eyes, before he got into his own car and headed home.

He made a few stops on his way, he needed a few groceries and he needed to pick up a gift for Megan. He sent a quick text to Ellen asking what Megan was into these days as he entered the grocery store. His phone dinged back at him.

“That was fast.” He muttered as he pulled his phone back out. Instead of Ellen it was text from an unknown number.

_This is Castiel Novak. After the party tomorrow you should come with me to test drive the Cadillac. Just to make sure it is in good condition._

Dean chuckled at the full length sentence text and the content.

_R u insulting my mechanic abilities sir??_

He made his way around the grocery store and was contemplating barbies or board games when his phone chimed again. This time it was Ellen.

_Ur going? Thats gift enough._

Dean rolled his eyes and wanted to smash his phone again. He dropped the board game into the cart and left the toy aisle as his phone went off again.

_Not necessarily, I just think it'd be a good idea to have a mechanic with me the first time I drive it. Just in case._

Dean laughed out loud at this and shook his head.

_Suuur Cas, or u just want an excuse to spend more time w/me ;)_

He hesitated before he hit send and then wanted it back. Shit! Was he flirting with him? Had he meant to do that? Was this a thing now? It's not like he hadn't had his fair share of men and women in the past but he couldn't remember the last time he'd flirted with anyone. He shoved the phone deep into his pocket and headed for the check out. He felt it go off again but ignored it until he was safely in his car. His heart was slightly erratic as he pulled it out.

_Perhaps, but if you don't come to the party you will never find out._

He let his head fall back as he chuckled before he sent a quick response.

_U don't play fair do u?_

He got all the way home before his phone went off again. He kicked his door closed and set his grocery's down in the kitchen before he read it.

_No_

He smiled at his phone and set it down so he could put up his grocery's. He took Megan's gift to his dinning table along with the gift bag. He wrapped the board game in tissue paper and placed it in the bag before he took a picture of the bright pink bag with 'Happy Birthday Princess' written on it. He sent it to Cas.

_Ill be there, no doubt._

He started to set his phone down when it dinged again. He picked it up with a smile when he saw it wasn't Cas. It was an unknown number.

 _5689 4thst, tonight._ was all it said. Dean's heart pounded. It was the site of the new fight. He looked at the gift, his hands clenched on the table. “Fuuuck.” He groaned as he laid his head on the table. He could just not go, it wasn't like he had to be there but fuck if he didn't _want_ to be there. His phone ding again.

_Good._

This one from Cas, he stared at the text for a few minuets. If he avoided hits to the face... he got up and went to his room to change clothes. He grabbed his phone off the table on his way out and locked the door behind him as he bolted down the stairs and followed the same path to the down town area.

He made it in time for the first round and was sucked into the crowd as he waited his turn. He pulled through the crowd as the first fighter of the night hit the ground. He grinned down at the fallen man as he was dragged out and took his place in the center of the crowd.

“Next challenger!” The ref shouted as Dean raised his fist. “Fight!” He ducked, as the other man came at him hard and fast. He wasn't fast enough and Dean had him on the ground groaning in less the five minuets. “Next challenger!” The ref shouted into the crowd and another man stepped forward. He was beefy but looked slow on his feet. Dean raised his fist and went in fast when he heard the word 'Fight'.

It took another three guys before one got the better of him, he was a big son of a bitch and he caught Dean in the stomach with a nasty right hook that had Dean doubled over, blood dripping from a cut inside his mouth and one on his forehead. He had time to think 'Fuck my face is gonna be a mess again' before his opponent slammed his great beefy fist into Deans back sending him crashing to the ground where he didn't get back up. The crowd was roaring, some cheering, some booing but he was too far gone to care as the two men dragged him out of the crowd and to a side door. They tossed him unceremoniously onto the ground in the ally followed by an envelope.

“Your cut. Good job Winchester.” one of the men said. Dean rolled onto his back and stuffed the envelope into his pocket taking deep gasping breaths. The door slammed shut and he was plunged into the dark, his nose being assaulted by the stench of piss and vomit. He used the wall next to him to stand and he stumbled into the street, pulling his hood up to hide his face. He slowly made his way home very slowly. Keeping his feet under him and moving was all he could concentrate on at the moment, he knew he had to be close to home. He got up his stairs and got inside before his legs gave out and he collapsed in his living room. He pulled his phone from his hoodie pocket and check his messages.

_Dean Winchester do not let that little girl down tomorrow. I just talked to Sammy and you are all she's talkin about._

Dean smiled and sent Ellen a thumbs up emoji before he dropped his phone and let the darkness take him.

 


	3. Pinky Promise

He was woken again in what felt like no time at all to the shrill ringing of his cell phone. He groped around on the carpet for it and then hit accept to shut it up.

“What?!” He snarled into the phone. There was a pause and then a gravely voice had him sitting up far too fast. His head spun uncomfortably. 

“The party starts in one hour and you weren't answering your texts. Get up Dean, Do not miss this party.” Dean rubbed his face as he stood on shaky legs.

“Got it Cas, sorry. Had a rough night, I'll see you in an hour.”

“Sam's house will be full of cars, you can park at my house. Don't make me come hunt you down.” he snapped into the phone before hanging up. Dean stared at his phone for a moment before he chuckled to himself. Maybe he'd let him...he trailed off as he stumbled into the bathroom. He bypassed the mirror all together and went straight into the shower. 

He blasted himself with cold water for a few seconds and then warm when he felt the last of the sleep shake away. With the new awareness came the serious aches and pains from the night before. Better then the ones in my head..

He spent as much time as he could washing his entire body before he got out and wrapped himself in a towel. He finally approached the mirror and looked himself over. His face wasn't too bad, a band aid on his forehead would cover the small cut there and some more butterfly band aids on the lip and he'd be as presentable as he ever was. He doctored his face and examined the bruises, one around the cut on his forehead and the cheek was a little sore but the bruise wouldn't show for another day or so. 

He went to his room and found his nicest button down shirt that was a green and blue plaid and pulled on black jeans and his black boots. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbow and counted himself as good to go. He grabbed his phone, keys and the gift bag and was out the door with twenty minuets of drive time. 

Omw 

He sent to Castiel before he took off out of the parking lot. He turned the music up and tried not to think. He made it to Castiel's house and parked before the dread settled into his stomach. He leaned his head against the steering wheel and took a deep breath just as a knock on his window had him looking up. 

There were those blue eyes, pinning him to his seat and making him turn his ignition off. He opened his car door as he reached to grab the gift bag and then stood to face Cas.

“Ta-Da! I'm here, what are your other three wishes?” He said with a smile for the other man. Cas was taking in his face with great detail but if he noticed the new marks he didn't say anything. Dean noted that Cas was wearing light blue jeans and a dark blue button down shirt that made his eyes seem all that much lighter in contrast. 

“World peace and donuts for life.” He said in his dry gravely voice. Dean laughed and leaned against his car, he was in no hurry to walk over to the little house next door that was decked out in pink and purple balloons. 

“Well I don't know that I'm the one to give world peace but I'll bring you donuts next time.” he said with a grin.

“Next time?” he asked, one eye brow raised in question. Dean felt a blush crawl up his neck but he just chuckled and pushed away from the car. 

“Shall we head over?” he asked, his voice soft and his eyes hard. Cas grabbed his arm as he started past.

“I don't know the story here” he said, his blue eyes searching Dean's. “But at any point if you need...” he trailed off. Dean smiled at him and squeezed Cas's shoulder.

“Thanks, I'll be alright.” he said, his eyes a little softer then they had been. “Let's not keep Megan waiting.” Any more then I already have. He thought bitterly as he and Cas started over to the house next door. As they approached he could hear the music and the sound of children yelling and laughing. He found himself gripping the pink bag in his right hand by its handles like it was a life line. They made it all the way to the side gate that led into the back yard when Dean froze. Cas stopped a few steps a head and looked back.

“If I start ruining this..” Dean began, his eyes flying all over the place, any where but on the blue ones staring back at him. “If at any point I start to cause a scene...just take me out of here.” He finally met Cas's stare. “I know you don't know me, and you don't owe me anything, just this one last favor and I'll leave you alone. Just don't let me ruin her day...” The last one came out soft and almost a whimper. The other man walked back to him and very gently took hold of his forearm.

“Take a deep breath Dean.” that wonderful voice said. “I'll do whatever you need me too. I won't let you make a scene.” Dean gave him a nod and he allowed Cas to pull him the rest of the way into the yard. As soon as they came around the side of the house Cas released his arm and Dean instantly felt a drift in a loud, bright sea. And then he was anchored by a loud sequel of delight.

“Uncle Dean!!” he zeroed in on Megan, as she rushed toward him, he set the gift bag down and scooped her up into his arms. 

“There's the birthday girl!” He said as he hugged her tightly. 

“I knew you would come this time. I just knew it!” She said into his ear and he felt the tears sting his eyes as he squeezed her and swore to himself right then and there that he would never let this little girl down again. He put her down and kissed her forehead.

“Of course beautiful. Why don't you go put this with the other gifts?” he said handing her the pink bag. She squealed again and hugged it to her before she ran off toward a table weighed down with gifts. He knew Cas was still behind him as his eyes swept the yard full of children and adults. The children playing, the adults pretending to not look at him. His brother appeared from inside the house, carrying a large try of some sort of food. They're eyes locked from across the yard and he wanted to turn around and bolt.

As if sensing his apprehension Cas shifted slightly so he was behind Dean, blocking his escape route. Sam set down his load and started toward them. 

“Don't leave.” He told Cas as his brother approached.

“Dean, I'm glad you could make it.” Sam said, his smile big and bright and Dean felt as if the air was gone. How could he have let his baby brother down all these years?

“Yeah, sorry..” he managed but Sam waived him off.

“Come and have some food, we've got fruit and veggie trays right now but the burgers will be done shortly, Bobby's manning the grill.” He gave Dean another smile and Castiel came around to shake Sam's hand. “Hey Castiel, thanks again for watching Megan yesterday.” Sam said to his neighbor. 

“It was not a problem Sam. I enjoyed having her.” He said as they both looked to Dean for a moment before they continued their conversation and started toward the tables and the other party guest. Dean trailed behind them, his mind wondering as he examined the little yard that was filled to bursting with people and a giant pink castle jumpy house. He smiled at it as he heard the giggles coming from inside. 

“I see you managed to crawl out from what ever rock you were currently under.” Came a snide voice from his left. He felt his back go up as he turned to face Jo Harvelle, Ellen's daughter from her first marriage and the cop that Dean tried to avoid at all cost. Dean gave her a strained smile that was more a grimace then a smile. 

“Hello to you too Jo.” he said with some resign. Picking a fight with Jo was a good way to cause a scene. She sneered at him and stepped up to him, pretending to fix his collar.

“I told you last time that if I saw you at one of those fights again I would tell Bobby. We're close to cracking open this case Dean and I won't be responsible for breaking your family's hearts when I drag your ass off to jail. This is your last warning.” She said as she looked up at Dean who's heart was pounding. Jo had been good to warn him a few times when a raid on the fights was happening but he knew her good grace wouldn't extend much longer. He felt an hand on his arm and he stepped away from Jo and into Cas's chest. He side stepped quickly and had a smile in place when he turned to face the worried blue eyes.

“It's all good Cas.” He said as he gave Jo a warning look to keep her mouth shut. She just grinned at him and turned her attention to Cas.

“Hi Cas, I see you've met our family dick head.” she said with a smirk at Dean. He didn't wait around to hear Cas's reply and instead walked away to the other side of the yard to watch Megan play in the jumpy castle. He felt someone step up next to him but he didn't say anything for a while.

“Thank you” The person said and he glanced over to find Jess standing with him. 

“For what?” He asked, as he turned his eyes back to the laughing little girl.

“For showing up.” She said and he wanted to be angry but he couldn't make himself. 

“I know Jess.” He said, his voice soft. “I want to apologize and say things will be different now but I don't know..I feel as if I stick out..like I don't belong..”

“That's crap Dean Winchester and you know it.” she snapped at him. He looked at her, shocked. She wasn't angry, more fed up. “You are the only person keeping yourself from your family. We want you here.” She jabbed her finger into his chest and he stepped back. “That little girl wants you here and that's all that matters.” She stepped up to him, her voice low and her eyes sparking with anger now. “If you hurt my little girl again I will hunt you down Dean Winchester and you will answer to ME. Are we clear?” 

He nodded because what else could he do? She smiled at him and then walked back to the table with the food. He stared after her, his mouth slightly open for a while until he heard a chuckle from behind him.

“She's a formidable women when it comes to Megan.” came his brothers voice. He shifted so he could see Sam standing just beside him now.

“I see that,” He said as he rubbed at his chest were she'd poked him and irritated a preexisting bruise. “I don't blame her in the least. I haven't exactly been Uncle of the year.” Sam sighed and they stood silently for a moment and watched Megan and her friends start a game of tag. 

“I hope you plan on trying to change that Dean.” He finally said after a long pause. “We want you in Megan's life. We want you in our life.” Dean rubbed both his hands in his hair, a sure sign that he was uncomfortable. 

“I hope I can change Sammy. I hope I'm capable of that..” He trailed off as he caught Cas's eye where he was standing on the back porch. He gave him a tentative smile, signaling he was okay. 

“Sure you are Dean.” Sam said with a smile just as Megan came pelting out of the jumpy house, her eyes wide and full of happiness as she ran for her Dad, her cheeks flushed.

“Dad Dad! Is it time for for presents?!” She squealed as she grasped onto Sam's and Dean's arms. Sam smiled down at her and Dean felt a well of sadness open up at the tender look, one that he hadn't seen since his own parents...he cut the thought off and focused on the here and now. 

“If that's what you want my little love.” He said with a bright smile. “It's your special day after all!”

“Yay!” She shouted and started to pull them both to the gift table. “Unlce Dean, you sit there, I'll sit in your lap, Dad you stand next to us and hand presents, MOM!” She shouted to her Mom who was talking to Cas a few feet away.

“Megan Mary Winchester do not raise your voice at me.” Jess said, her hand on her hip. Dean chuckled but sobered his face when Jess turned to him. 

“Sorry.” Megan said softly, “Mom can you take the pictures?” Jess sighed and pulled out her phone.

“Yes baby, I will take the pictures.”

“PRESENT TIME!” Megan shouted at the top of her lungs and jumped up into Dean's lap. He gasped and bit down on the inside of his lip as she jarred what he was now assuming were fractured ribs. The other children and adults came over and pulled up chairs. He managed to shift her weight to the front of his knees as the present opening started. She made quick work of the stack of presents and was over the moon with the board game that Dean had gotten (it came with many promises of returning to play with her). Sam announced it was time for cake much to the childrens glee. After the cake was devoured Megan announced it was time to make the most of the last hour of the jumpy house and she off and running.

Dean chuckled as she ran off followed by the heard of children. He sat for a moment longer, his side pulsing uncomfortably. He got to his feet as Jess handed him a trash bag and he began to help clean up all the discarded wrapping paper and cake plates. He kept his head down and concentrated on the task at hand, letting the conversations of those around him run over him. He tied up his trash bag when the last of the paper was gone and walked it over to the big green bin that was in the little side yard out of view of the rest of the party. He dropped the bag into the bin and let the lid close. 

He felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out to find another unknown number and another address. If he left within the next hour he'd be able to make it...

“Dean?” Came Cas's voice from behind him. He locked his screen and turned to face the other man. 

“Hey Cas.” He said as he slid his phone into his pocket. Cas had anther bag of trash and Dean took it and deposited it like he had done his own before he turned back to the blue eyed man. 

“How are you doing?” he asked him, his eyes scanning Dean as if it would be a physical wound he could see. 

“I'm good, I really appreciate you looking out for me today.” He said with a smile. “God knows I need a baby sitter from time to time.” The other man just stared at him for a moment.

“I don't mind. Where you done here?” He asked and Dean felt his eye brows draw together in confusion. Castiel blushed (which Dean found cute as fuck). “I meant, if you wanted to go take the Cadillac for a test drive now.. I didn't mean to sound so..” he trailed off, his own eyebrows creased. Dean chuckled and before he could second guess himself, reached up and ran his thumb over the crease on the other mans forehead, easing it. 

“Sure Cas. Let me go say my goodbyes.” He said, and realizing he was way into the other mans personal space, stepped around him and back into the yard. He found Sam and Jess at the food table cleaning up. He hugged Jess and promised her he'd come around more often. He hoped to just shake Sam's hand and be on his way but he pulled him inside to the kitchen and closed the door.

“I know you want to go I just want to say something before you do.” Sam said as soon as the door closed.

“Look Sammy..” Dean started but Same cut him off.

“Dean, I need to say this.” Dean just stood there, his hands in his pockets. “I'm sorry.” The taller man said, his sad puppy eyes in full force. “I said somethings back then that I didn't mean, I was hurting and that doesn't make it right. I didn't mean...” Dean cut him off this time by raising his hands.

“Don't say you didn't mean it Sam. It was my fault. If I hadn't been black out drunk, if I hadn't gotten into that bar fight, if I hadn't been arrested that night, they would have never been on the road. They were coming to get me. Don't try and say you didn't mean it, you were only saying the truth.” Dean rubbed at his hair, his eyes locked on the floor before he raised his face to find his brothers sad eyes again. “I know it was my fault.”

“Dean you can't blame yourself for it. It was an accident, I don't blame you, no one does. It's not healthy to keep blaming yourself.” Sam said, pleading with his brother. 

“I know Sammy, I gotta go.” He said suddenly as he spotted Cas talking with Jess. “Cas is waiting for me.” Dean started around Sam, his hand was on the door when his brother spoke again.

“Cas is a good friend. He'll go to the end of the earth for you. Don't take advantage of him.” He commented in an off handed way. Dean froze for a moment before he decided not to reply. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He went to the jumpy house and pulled open the flap.

“Megan! Come give your Uncle Dean a kiss goodbye!” He hollered into the jumpy house. He saw her coming and opened his arms as she jumped into him, he stumbled backwards as she hit him full force. His breath hissed out as his ribs protested. 

“Uncle Dean!” She laughed “You're leaving?” He wheezed as he set her down and knelt in front of her.

“Yes baby, I'll see you again soon though.” He said, his voice strained a little. She tilted her head.

“Are you hurt Uncle Dean?” She asked, her eyes worried. He smiled at her, and ruffled her hair. 

“Of course not! Uncle Dean is a super hero, don't you know!” He said with a grin. She laughed and hugged him tight.

“I'll see you soon.” She said and pulled back from him. She held up her little pinky. “Pinky promise Uncle Dean. You can't break a pinky promise.” He grasped her pinky with his and squeezed gently.

“Pinky promise sweet girl” He said and kissed her forehead. “Now go play!” He said and she was off again. He stood and watched her for a moment. He felt when Castiel stepped up next to him but he stood a few more minuets. 

“God I hope I never hurt that little girl again.” He said, his voice soft.

“You're the only one who can prevent it Dean.” Cas said with his gravely voice. Dean turned his head to find Cas's blue eyes already locked on him. “Ready?” Dean looked at him a moment and found himself making the same wish for this man too.

I hope I never let him down...

Maybe he should pinky promise himself.


End file.
